


Lucky Number Seven

by darkhavens



Series: Losers Ficlets [11]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Jensen doesn't fit in, Lone Survivor, Pre-Movie, Survivor Guilt, assumed mental instability, attempted coersion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhavens/pseuds/darkhavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen bounced around like a loose cog in the well-oiled military machine for several years before ending up on Clay's team. This is a brief summation of that story, bounce by bounce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Number Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/232850.html?thread=9379730#cmt9379730) at Dreamwidth's [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org) comm:
> 
> The Losers - any - The madcap mind of war

Jensen bounced around like a loose cog in the well-oiled military machine for several years before ending up on Clay's team. He was a valuable asset, with skills the military desperately needed, but he never quite found where he fit in. 

The first team he was on didn't really get his madcap humor, and jumped to the conclusion he was mentally unstable. This despite the fact he never failed to get the job done, and often provided entertainment too. Half of them called him Mad Murdoch behind his back, which he actually thought was kind of a compliment, but the other half treated him with an unsavory blend of disgust, disbelief and disdain.

The second team were so straight-laced - and tight-assed - they damn near creaked when they moved. Jensen came back from his second overseas mission with them to find he'd apparently requested - and been approved for, in absentia - a transfer to another team. He didn't argue.

Team three were shifty, underhanded fuckers, who tried their best to take advantage of his leet hacking skills. They thought they could bully him into cleaning up their less than stellar records; into getting them promoted into cushy spots on the bases of their choice. Okay, he may have _insinuated_ that he could do all that, but he'd seen the writing on the wall pretty early on and had wasted no time going to the brass with his misgivings. Their response had been 'Prove it', and so he did.

Team four were okay guys who weren't too happy, at first, to be stuck with a tech who'd single-handedly put his former team in the pen. They'd loosened up by the third mission, and things were going great by the fifth. Jensen was the only survivor of the sixth.

The fifth team assumed that that last mission had somehow fucked him up so bad he needed to be handled with kid gloves and humored. Once he got over the worst of the grief, he tried to bounce back to his old self, but they wouldn't stop acting more like babysitters than buddies, and they didn't trust him not to snap under pressure on the job.

Team six left him to himself and didn't interact any more than they absolutely had to. It almost drove him mad. In retrospect, the pranks may have got a little out of hand, but all they would have had to do to make him stop was _talk to him_. They didn't. But nobody died, and only a couple of bones were actually broken, so...

Team seven is filled with people at least as crazy as he is. The colonel has - unofficially - punched out three superiors, and has dated at least seven different women who've tried to kill him. The 2IC has a reputation for being knife-happy, lives to blow shit up and, rumor says, has a collection of ears he took from the women he managed to stop _before_ they tried to kill his colonel. The sniper's record is at least eighty percent redacted, which means he's probably taken out a lot of high profile faces in a lot of places he never officially was. There are notes about insubordination - and hints of conduct unbecoming - scattered throughout the reports Jensen _did_ get to see. The records of practice scores beside them explain succinctly why he's still wearing the uniform and the rank of Captain. The only dark horse is the transpo guy, whose record is almost squeaky clean, except for a tendency to get too attached to his rides. Jensen can't figure out how the man ended up on this batshit crazy misfit team, but he hopes he'll be around long enough to find out.


End file.
